In the touch screen technology, the display scan can be implemented in a manner of time division driving, that is, the pixel scan is performed in the driving stage, the output of the scan signal is stopped in the touch stage, and the scan signal continues to be output after the end of the touch stage to scan pixels. Since the gate driving circuit as known in the art usually consists of multiple shift register units connected in series, and each shift register unit outputs a driving signal for one gate line correspondingly, in the above procedure of outputting the scan signal, the output interrupt of the scan signal would cause the discontinuity of pictures due to the long touch stage, resulting in display defects of the products.